1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a storm door including a mortise lock and more specifically to a mortise lock for a storm door that includes a dead bolt lock with a separate key cylinder mounted on an escutcheon plate for easy installation.
2. Prior Art
Storm door mortise locks typically have a dead bolt that is activated by an integrally connected key cylinder body. The typical key cylinder body 10 of the prior art, shown in FIG. 1, includes the common mechanics of a standard key cylinder 12 opposite from a thumb turn button 14. The key cylinder 12 and the thumb turn button 14 are connected to a cam 16 within the key cylinder body 10. The cam 16 can be rotated by either turning the thumb turn button 14 or by only by use of the correct key in the key cylinder 12.
The key cylinder body 10 has a profile that makes installation of the prior art mortise locks difficult. Installation of the key cylinder body 10 requires that a rectangular cut be stamped into the face of the door. For simplicity and cost saving reasons, round holes are preferred. However, the unusual shape of the key cylinder body 10 of the prior art would require a round hole with a diameter so large that the hole would require significant additional hardware, such as widened escutcheon plates to cover the hole, making the latch less aesthetically pleasing. Rather than make such a large round hole, currently, a rectangular slot is made on both sides of the door face.
Making this slot requires special tools and is much more difficult, time intensive and expensive than simple drilling. Because of the expense and special tooling required, preparation of current mortise lock cuts is typically done by the storm door manufacturer. The manufacturer would save valuable time and money if the mortise locks could be installed on-site. There is therefore a need for a mortise lock that allows for installation using normal drilling techniques.
Further, typical storm doors, using a conventional mortise lock body, allow for the reversal of the storm door, for use in either right or left hand hinges. However, because of the difficulty of installing the mortise locks of the prior art, the only practical way to reverse the storm door is by flipping the door. Flipping the door is burdensome and may not always be aesthetically pleasing. There is therefore a need for a mortise lock that allows the installer to use the door in either right or left hand hinges without flipping the door.
There is therefore a need for a storm door with a mortise lock that avoids these and other problems.